Telepaths
by Unleash The Shadow
Summary: Ever wondered how Batman ended up in the Justice League? 'I do not believe in fate.' My take on the pathway Batman takes with the league after 'Secret Origins'. But really, telepaths are so hard to understand...


_Hm... I hit a block with my ongoing fanfic for Justice League, and decided to write a friendly oneshot :) It's been quite a while before I did a contemplating, actual oneshot XD Most of them ended up being songfics._

_Anyways, this one is based on a certain question that has been bugging me ever since I saw the first episode of JL. Was Batman telepathically summoned? I mean, all of the others just 'ended up' being there, but Batman had a purpose. I really do wonder about J'onn..._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Justice League or any other heroes/villains/characters mentioned here,_

**Telepaths**

"It's been on your mind quite a bit lately Batman," J'onn calmly stated as he chanced a look at the dark hero. Being a telepath, he felt some of the thoughts of the ones around him whether he liked it or not. Even more so after the formation of the league. Batman was on hand for some maintenance issues, and J'onn was helping him.

"What do you mean?" The Dark Knight asked in his signature tone. He perfectly knew what the Martian meant, but didn't want to blow his cover.

"You know," J'onn paused before giving the tool to the Knight, "The reason you are here."

Batman froze for a moment, showing J'onn that he hit a nerve. "True, I have been wondering. Superman was telepathically summoned to free you from the government, and-" the rest was drown out by the alarm.

"Trouble," was the only thing that needed to be said from the Martian before the native to Earth was already on his feet and beside the console. J'onn flew to stand beside him, and saw just what the criminals Batman fought on a daily basis are capable of.

"Joker."

--

The Clown Prince of Crime laughed as he continued to trash Gotham's main power core.

"You know, I was never a technology person," he exclaimed to no one in particular. "And I haven't seen Batsie for a while, after he put up that club of his!" He spat the word 'club' as if it was some kind poison.

"You have quite some names, Batman," J'onn dryly stated as he sat on a rooftop with the Bat. He had to admit, it was interesting to see him in actual action, not trailing behind some other heroes. Unlike the other members of the league, Batman was never one to share his findings. He always kept those things to himself and only told the others what was necessary. Superman was not surprised with the actions, as well as Hawkgirl, having heard of his ways before, but the others each took in their own way.

"You don't wanna know," the alien's companion monotonously said before shooting a grapple line to the roof of a nearby building before pulling himself down into the war zone below.

J'onn, sparing one last look at what was Gotham, followed suit.

The fight was your usual 'hero kicks the butt of the villain' for the beginning. Batman zoomed onto the Joker, grabbed him by the collar and then pulled him onto a nearby rooftop; stopping all attempts to shut off the power grid.

J'onn was at loss to what to do, Batman seemed to be able to handle this situation quite well. And that's when the 'Gotham Fight', as Flash dubbed it, begun. Joker was somehow able to shock Batman, making him loosen his grip on the clown.

J'onn got ready to go and take the Joker down when a shock bullet caught the white man and knocked him senseless. The hero that was standing, though, forgot all about his companion and was snapped out of his reverie as he heard a cop shout the name, _'Batman'._

He quickly took action, flying up the wall to meet the unconscious hero in midair. J'onn, assessing the overall condition his friend was in, knew that he will be conscious in matter of minutes.

The main man of the police, which the alien guessed was the commissioner, came running up to him; looking extremely worried.

"Will he be alright?" he panted out.

J'onn smiled, sensing the worry from the man, So Batman wasn't that emotionless. "He'll be fine, he should be coming around in a minute or so."

"Thank heavens for that," the man sighed with relief.

"You seem to know him well. From what I heard, Batman isn't known for his involvement with the police," J'onn wanted to know answers. That Bat's mind was so well guarded that J'onn, without intentionally going into his mind, could not surpass them.

"Let's just say that the two of us go ways back," he looked anywhere but the new hero standing in front of him.

All further conversation was interrupted by a moan coming from the senseless bat. J'onn set him gently on the ground, not wanting to cause more pain.

"What happened?" was the first question out of the hero's mouth even before he opened his eyes.

"Joker shocked you, but the police took care of him," J'onn quickly recounted the little events taken place. The mention of the criminal's name, Batman sat up straight away, wincing.

"Take it easy there," the commissioner cautioned as he knelt beside Batman.

"I'm fine Jim," the Caped Crusader stood up, closely being followed by the other two men with him.

He then stalked away, leaving the two in his wake. J'onn and 'Jim' looked at each other, before J'onn nodded and followed the dark clad superhero.

--

"So The Batman does have allies in the ranks of police," J'onn cracked a small smile at the black hump that was Batman, who was currently inside a compartment in the wall trying to fix up some kind f a wiring system.

"Yes and no," was the only answer he got.

"You are still wondering about the question." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I am." The hero emerged from the wall, and looked with narrow slits at the Martian, "Did you summon me as well? For all I remember, I came here of my own free will. I was investigating a security breach in the deep space monitoring network."

"I did not summon you."

"I figured as much. Then the next question arising, what am I doing here?" Batman looked thoughtfully out the big windows in the main bridge, and into the stars beyond.

"I do not know," J'onn truthfully admitted.

"Neither do I," Batman turned back to J'onn, "But I intend to stay." There it was, one of the rare, little smiles Batman gave only to the most lucky ones.

"Who knows, perhaps it is fate?" J'onn now looked at the stars, and saw the little red dot which symboled Mars.

He heard the shuffling of feet and the door sliding open, "I do not believe in fate."

_What do you think? I might write a sequel, I dunno. Maybe something along the lines of J'onn and Batman going overboard to try and solve the mystery of the Bat appearing, not believing that it was mere coincidence or something XD_

_Please tell me what you think, and sorry for the shortness :) I just don't know what else to put in there XD If you have any advice, be sure to leave a review. And leave one even if you don't have any advice XD_


End file.
